callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (perk)
Ghost is a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is similar to the UAV Jammer, Camouflage, and Cold-Blooded perks from other Call of Duty games which feature Perks. Overview Ghost prevents players from being shown on radar while an enemy Spy Plane is in the air, similarly to how UAV Jammer and Camouflage work. Ghost also brings the ability to wear ghillie suits without using sniper rifles into multiplayer. Ghost's Pro version prevents automated killstreaks, with the exception of Dogs, from attacking the player. In addition, it removes the red box that marks targets for the player-controlled killstreaks such as the Gunship (Note, though, that attempting to shoot these down with missiles may expose you to the enemy as the smoke trail is easy to spot). It also prevents the player from glowing white in the Infrared Scope or in a Camera Spike. Additionally, Ghost Pro hides the player from Tactical Mask Pro's ability to show the location of enemies the player has affected with a Concussion Grenade or Flashbang. As a final effect, the red cross-hair and name do not appear when an enemy aims at a player using Ghost Pro. Aim Assist still targets Ghost Pro users, however. Contrary to the in-game description of Ghost, neither Ghost or Ghost Pro will protect the player from an SR-71 Blackbird, Dogs (except on the Wii version), or Motion Sensors. Pro Challenges *'Concealed Kills' – Kill 20 enemies while they have a Spy Plane or Blackbird active. *'Destroy Aircraft' – Destroy 30 aircraft with any non-Killstreak launcher (i.e. M72 LAW or Strela-3). *'Destroy Sentry Gun' – Destroy 1 Sentry Gun. Gallery Ghost8.png|Arctic Black Ops w/ Ghost Ghost6.png|Arctic Spetsnaz w/ Ghost Ghost3.png|NVA w/ Ghost File:Ghost2.1.png|Op40 w/ Ghost Ghost1.2.jpg|SOG w/ Ghost Ghost5.png|Urban Spetsnaz w/ Ghost Ghost3.png|Tropas w/ Ghost Ghost7.png|Urban Black Ops w/ Ghost Appearance Modifier Ghost gives the player model a ghillie suit or other sort of camouflage, depending on the faction. Urban Black Ops - Gray hooded cloaked figure, with backpack. Urban Spetsnaz - Same as above with green and black camouflage. Arctic Black Ops - '''The original winter ghillie suit. '''Arctic Spetsnaz - A Russian winter ghillie suit. SOG - Original jungle ghillie suit. NVA - Green clothing attire. Op 40 - Original green ghillie suit. Tropas - Hooded urban ghillie suit without leaves. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Ghost is returning in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but it has been altered slightly; the player cannot be detected whilst moving forwards (strafing and walking backwards do not count), planting or defusing the bomb in Search and Destroy and when using controllable Scorestreaks. If the player remains stationary or is strafing / moving backwards, they will show up on the enemy's minimap as normal assuming they have a UAV active. This was most likely done to discourage camping. Ghost does not protect the player from an Orbital VSAT. When Ghost is equipped, the yellow arrow on the mini-map will darken when the player moves, indicating Ghost is in effect. And will be bright yellow again if the player stops moving. Trivia *Using Valkyrie Rockets will count toward the "Destroy Aircraft" Pro Challenge, even though it says the player cannot use any Killstreak launcher. *The Arctic Spetsnaz with Ghost uses Dimitri Petrenko's face model. *When playing Domination, the team announcer will not announce that the player is losing a flag if it is being captured by a player with Ghost Pro. *There is a playlist called Express in Black Ops where Ghost and Second Chance cannot be used. *Ghost also should protect you from a blackbird as seen in the Customization trailer . However in late development it was changed. *Ghost is the last perk to be unlocked in Black Ops 2. Reference Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks